


On the Case

by Dilly_Oh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Humor, John Watson - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock AU, Sherlock Homes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly_Oh/pseuds/Dilly_Oh
Summary: Drawn for Kakairufest Summer Round 2017, Classics Prompt 1: A clever Investigator seeks to solve the case of a rich individual who has apparently been frightened to death by the spectre of a gigantic hound. (Source: The Hounds of Baskervilles, by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle)





	On the Case

**Author's Note:**

> They fit the roles disturbingly well.


End file.
